I Wish I Could Tell You
by NaturalHarmoniaZoroark
Summary: Hilda has and defeated Team Plasma, but now she faces her greatest challenge yet- The Unova and the memories she can't forget. Did dhe loose a friend, or someone she loved?
1. Prolouge

Prologue- Goodbye

"What?" Hilda asked, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay." N told her, his back to her.

"No! You can't!" Hilda said, she was waiting for the person in front of her to reply. She had to find a way to convince him to stay.

"No I can't, Hilda! There's nothing left for me here!"

"What about your friends?! Don't they matter?" She watched him turn around. She knew she shouldn't have brought the Pokemon N had befriended into this, but too late for that now.

"I'll take them with me. I just can't remain here forever. There isn't anything for me anymore." He looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You showed me a world that I would have never seen. You showed me that POkemon and people need each other. And, most of all, you showed me that Team Plasma was only hurting them. You showed me what I had been doing wrong. I must pay for what I've done."

She wanted to beg him to stay in the Unova. Hilda wanted to help him in any way she could. However, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Good-bye, Hilda. I wish you well." N said, climbing onto Zekrom's back. The Dragon that represented Ideals roared.

"No! Please! Don't go!" Hilda yelled, but the sound of her voice was lost in the replying roar of Reshiram at her side. She couldn't tear her eyes away from N and his Dragon. They held her absolute attention.

Then the two took off, she couldn't fight her tears anymore. Hilda fell to her knees, crying. Then she lay on her stomach on the cold stone floor, her face buried in her arms. She lay there for a while, crying.

When she finally stopped, she lay there for a minute, thinking. That's when the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

_She would never see N again._

Hilda began to cry again.


	2. Chapter 1-Greeting Memories

**Hey! NaturalHarmoniaZororark here! I figured I'd TRY to put some thoughts BEFORE the first actual chapter of "I Wish I Could Tell You" I'm still a bit sketchy about how the story will end, but I swear I will do my best to make it great and fitting! Thanks to everyone who's read my work! I will keep updating as much as possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Greeting Memories**

Hilda sat up in her bed. She was confused at first, but soon remembered that she'd had Reshiram fly her back to her house. She picked up its Pokeball. "Thank-you," she whispered to it.

Trying hard not to recall what had happened the previous day, she combed through her tangled brown hair. Emboar walked into the room, and with a single glance, Hilda knew it could tell that something was bugging her. She felt bad about effecting her Pokemon that way, but she'd lost someone she'd come to think of as a friend the previous evening. Thinking about him made her feel worse. Hilda began to put up walls to block out all the memories.

She looked at the Fire-type and did her best to smile. "I'm okay, Emboar," she lied. Emboar looked at his Trainer with slightly suspicious eyes. Hilda felt another pang of guilt for lying to her oldest Pokemon. After all, she'd had him since he was a Tepig. He was her Starter.

Hilda ignored the guilty feeling and left the bathroom, beginning to pack her bag. She felt that she hadn't finished her journey yet, she hadn't seen all of the Unova yet, only half of it. There were still plenty of places to go, plenty of things left for her to see.

XXXX

She stepped out the front door, all six Pokeballs at her hip. Hilda smiled slightly as she passed Professor Juniper's lab. Realizing that she hadn't shown her Pokedex to the Professor in a while, Hilda decided to drop by and pay her a visit.

"Oh, Hilda!" Professor Juniper said enthusiastically as Hilda walked in the front door to the lab. "I heard you defeated the League! How great!"

"Um… yeah… sure…" Hilda sighed, not meeting Juniper's eyes. "Oh! Here's my Pokedex! I wanted to show you all the Pokemon I've met, caught and battled!" She handed the cell phone-like object to Juniper, who was happy to look through it.

"Wow! Everthing in all of Unova, except the Legends and Zorua!" Juniper sounded impressed. "I assume that you and N settled that fight?" Hilda flinched at her words.

Hilda did her best not to show the sad emotions the mention of N brought up. Hilda slowly opened her mouth to reply, "Yeah, we did… Team Plasma is not going to be an issue anymore."

"That's great!" Juniper smiled.

"Well, I'd better go! I'm going to explore the Unova." Hilda told the professor. But, again, she lied. She had just wanted to leave before Junpier could talk about N anymore, so she;d have time to clear her head.

"Well, happy travels! Good luck!"

Hilda waved as she set off to route 1.

When she got there, Hilda smiled, remembering the day when her adventure had started. Bianca had wanted them to all star their journey together, so that day, she'd held onto Cheren and Bianca's hands as they took their first step. It all seemed so long ago…

Hilda moved along the path, remembering that when they had traveled this pathm her friends had been competing with her to see who would have the most Pokemon by the all time they all reached Accumula. Hilda she'd won, of course, having Tepig, Patrat and two Lillipup on her team. _Where has all the time gone? _She asked herself. She could still hear the events of that day…

_"So free your Pokemon!" The man yelled. He watched the gathering crowd below begin to whisper. Then, the white-uniformed people gathered around him, as if they were protecting the most important person in the world. _

_ Hilda turned around, hearing a slight footstep-like sound behind her. She saw a man with green hair coming twards her. "Hmm… I've never heard a Pokemon utter such things," He said. _

_ Cheren had come running over in that time. "Slow down! You talk too fast! Who are you anyway?!"_

_ The stranger smiled slightly. "My name is N."_

"Hilda! Hilda!" She was snapped out of her vivid memory of N by a familiar voice. "HILDA!"

She lifted her eyes to see who had been calling her. Cheren was standing there, Samurott behind him. "Hilda, it's been a while."


End file.
